Bitácora de Ónix: Historias de la Era 3
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Ónix, un Cuarzo encargado de inteligencia en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda. Será capaz de adaptarse? Quienes se cruzarán en su camino a la comprensión de un mundo por demás loco y sin sentido algúno a lo que una vez aprendió? Actualización CAP 6 (20-02-20)
1. Bitácora 1 9 2 3

**Steven Universe** no me pertenece es de Rebecca Sugar y CN. Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden? Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras luminosas.

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi Oc Ónix, un tipo de **Cuarzo** encargado de inteligencia en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de este primer capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que mencioné (por lo tanto, abajo encontrarás datos de Ónix en general)

Pero antes, unos datos de vital importancia:

1-La historia se sitúa un mes mas tarde de lo ocurrido en la película.

2-Por orden de las Diamantes, todas gemas burbujeadas y cautivas como prisioneras de **Homeworld** fueron liberadas.

* * *

.

**_Bitacora de Ónix_**

**_Historias de la Era Tres_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

-Esta encendido? Realmente funciona esta cosa?...mmm...creo que si esta grabando, cielos, esta tecnología es genial, bien, de acuerdo, aquí voy...

* * *

**Bitácora de Ónix: 1 9 2** 3

* * *

Esta es mi primera bitácora en el sistema movil de la Era Dos. Tengo pocos tiempo de haber recuperado mi forma física tras cumplir un castigo de cinco mil años dentro de una de las computadoras principales del planeta madre.

Anteriormente tenia el papel de Supervisora principal de investigaciones de desarrollo de gemas en general. Me concentraba en las guarderías, en crear a más hermanas gemas...

Mi desafortunado "falló" que me costo ser incrustada en esta cosa y, bueno ya no importa, mantenerme sin forma física por milenios es demasiado agotador para mí luz, aún más cuando deje asuntos pendientes: yo estaba por completar la investigación ordenada por Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Rosa en la colonia número: 1-00-1 de Diamante Rosa.

En el planeta **SWN13, Del sistema 468SW. El Planeta de Diamante Rosa.**

La investigación de Fusiones Artificiales para buscar la fusión de destrucción perfecta: Nombre clave **C L Ú S T E R** quedo casi completa una vez que la **Primera etapa** de el fue incrustado en la corteza terrestre del planeta, con ayuda de noventa Lapislázuli, Ochenta Bismutos y cien Peridot's.

Lamentablemente no fuí testigo presencial de las siguientes etapas ya que Diamante Amarillo dio la orden de que Diamante Rosa terminara la colonia de manera normal a pesar del claro conflicto revolucionario que se vivia en ese momento (y por el cual mis investigaciones marcharon de maravilla al obtener toneladas completas de materia prima que en situaciones normales no se podrían conseguir rápidamente) por lo que el resto del proyecto sería mudado a otro planeta.

A partir de aquí debo dar la mención de que el proyecto fue completado en la **Colonia 1-00-1** de Diamante Rosa por ordenes de Diamante Amarillo, tras la caída de Diamante Rosa ante los "rebeldes".

Según los registros que ingrese en aquel entonces en la Computadora de la Base del Satélite de la tierra (lunar) de la Tierra, el Cluster presentaría actividades Cinco Mil años mas tarde. Hace aproximadamente dos años, el proyecto al que le dedique cientos de años de investigación fue misteriosamente desactivado por algo del que no tengo registro.

Mis teorías, mis cálculos y mi trabajo, todo por lo cual soporte estar encerrada por milenios **termino siendo desactivado!? No destruyo el planeta! Simplemente no funcionó y no soy capaz de comprender tal hecho!**.N**o emergió!**

Ahhg!

Trato de no alterarme, en otras circunstancias, si aun estuvieramos en la Era pasada, estaría aterrorizada, en cualquier momento me destrozarían por fallar en un proyecto ordenado en persona por DOS DIAMANTES!!

Pero, al parecer ya no tengo nada que temer...

No entiendo que esta pasando, estoy aqui en Homeworld y nada es como se supone que debe de ser, acepto que con una Era entera de ausencia todo cambiaria, pero ésto? **Ésto**?

**El imperio fue disuelto! Ya no hay conquistas ni colonizaciones**! **Ni Nuevas Gemas!** Levantaron los castigos a las que fallaron en sus misiones, en las Colonias y a las Off Colors se les permite ser "libres" de ser como son: Son defectuosas! Por las galaxias! Que pasa aquí!?

Ya no tenemos un propósito? Acaso todas en el planeta estan bien con eso?

Qué paso con las Diamantes!? Y como es que aun existe **Diamante Rosa**!?

**Mi** **diamante**!!

.

Ahgg.. basta, solo estoy liberando frustraciones gritando como una tonta, creo que trabajar tantos milenios con esas Peridot me han afectado mas de lo que pude calcular.

En fin, sigo en la Sala de la 4ta Computadora de control, viendo desde la ventana como mi mundo es un desastre, no hay orden alguno, no escucho el maravilloso sonido de millones de Cuarzos marchando, naves despegando y puedo ver claramente como el perfecto simbolo de las Diamantes ya no esta dividido en sus respectivos colores, estan todos mezclados y no forman los cuatro diamante como debe ser: Es horrible.

En que tipo de simulación me metieron?

Tengo que salir de aqui, tengo que llegar a otras las computadoras para actualizar mi información y con algo de suerte...sere capaz de entender este desastre.

Solo espero no enloquecer con ésto.

* * *

.

.

**_Continuará_**

.

.

* * *

Antes de pasar a los Datos de la Gema, quisiera invitarte a ti estimado lector a ser parte de este fanfic, realmente le veo potencial pero me faltan ideas, asi que si tienes un comentario, teoría o te gustaría escribir un capítulo conmigo estare gustosa de leerte. Deja tu comentario o manda un mensaje.

.

.

* * *

Datos de la Gema: **Ó N I X**

**Lo que sabe la raza humana:**

Este mineral se origina en volcanes gracias a la acumulación de gases. Las piedras de ónice sonuna variedad de las calcedonias.

Las piedras suelen tener vetas marrones, blancas o negras. La apariencia del ónice es cristalina. Su color negro se debe alhierro y magnesiodepositado en sus yacimientos.** Esta piedra tiene similitudes estructurales con el ágata y el jaspe.**

Es común encontrarlo en forma de pequeñas partículas cristalinas dentro de otros minerales. En algunos casos se denomina ónice a las ágatas negras**.**

**Los cuarzos como el ónix pertenecen a la gama de los cristales de roca.**

**Esta piedra se distingue por su brillo tan particular. **El ónix es un mineral negro generalmente, sin embargo existen algunas variedades de cuarzo que poseen la misma estructura y son considerados ónix de otros colores.

Existen piedras de ónix blancas, llamadas aragonitos; otros son verdes y presentan vetas marrones.

El ejemplar más interesante es elónix mármol o argelinoque presenta vetas blancas.

Los yacimientos más relevantes están** ubicados en México.**

* * *

**Información de Ó N I X en la sociedad de las Gemas:**

Sexo no binario como todas las gemas.

**Las ónix al ser un tipo de cuarzo tan poco comun en el Homeworld juegan un papel fundamental a la hora de la colonización, estan encargandas principalmente a la planeación de** las Guarderías, la preparación de las gemas para su inyección en la corteza terrestre**, **especialmente dedicadas al mejoramiento y calidad de las gemas que salen como el producto final.

Estan por encima de las demas Cuarzo como, Jasper y Amatistas, pero comparten el mismo nivel de jerarquía que las Rose Cuarzo y las Ágatas.

**Habilidades:**

Al igual que los otros cuarzos son soldados por excelencia, pero a diferencia de la gran mayoría de estos, las ónix son mas inteligentes, llegando a ser estrategas de combate y generales de los ejércitos de Cuarzos cuando no tienen a su cuidado las guarderías**.**

Su inteligencia se debe a la gran capacidad mental que posen, son mas cómo soldados con computadoras en lugar de cerebro promedio (depende del color).

Esta es la razón de que solo intervengan el las batallas de colonización en casos extremos (un ejemplo seria que un ataque enemigo ponga en riesgo una Guardería)

**Sus habilidades físicas varian entre cada Ónix según su color:**

**Las Onix negro** son las encargadas de la parte de inteligencia de las guarderías, por lo tanto sus cuerpos tienden a ser menos robustos que las otras Cuarzos, mantienen la estatura promedio de un Cuarzo Rosa o una Ágata y su cabello tiende a ser lacio.

Son gemas de la primera Generación y Primera Era.

Su piel es de un tono negro o gris oscuro con una melena corta de color negro opacó. Sus ojos pueden ser completamente negros o mostrar una iris blanca.

Son mas rapidas que el resto de los Cuarzo pero menos fuertes que las Jasper.

Por lo general sus gemas muestran un "corte" esférico o octagonal.

**Ónix Mármol:**

Su apariencia física es la misma que el resto de los cuarzos. Son robustas, flexibles, fuertes y excelentes soldados.

Su piel es palida como la leche o color hueso. Tienden a tener cabello amarilloso o grisáceo que caen hasta sus tobillos.

Son las comandantes de los Cuarzos recién emergidos de los agujeros, se encargan de organizar, enseñar y entrenar a las recien nacidas, por lo que sus capacidades en combate determinan si la generación que cuidan será útil o sera desechada. No son tan inteligentes como sus hermanas oscuras por ello es comun que reciban ordenes de ellas, a pesar de eso son pacíficas entre ellas. Son igual de fuertes que todos los demas Cuarzos.

Ambos tipos de **Onix** pueden invocar un arma desde su gema, Ónix mármol pueden invocar hachas y martillos de batalla, mientras que sus hermanas oscuras invocan cuchillas que parecen largas uñas en ambas manos (aciendo referencia a su nombre Ónix que deriva de la una palabra griega que significa Uña )

.

**A pesar de su importancia, la población de Ónix es minima en comparación a los demas Cuarzos. Siendo superadas Diez mil a Diez, y de estas diez solo 4 son Ónix negro, en cada colonia de las Diamantes.**

Son superiores en jerarquía a las Peridot, asi que por lo general las Ónix Negro tiene entre 15 o más Peridot a su servicio.

Manejan y entienden a la perfección la tecnología de los inyectores, dirigen las construcciones de las guarderías preparando los terrenos para su uso.

Solo las **ónix** que muestren gran utilidad a Homeworld son recompensadas con una Perla. Y las que completan investigaciones en tiempo récord pueden pedir consejos a Zafiros de Diamante Azul o Diamante Blanco sin limitaciones.

Cuentan las historias de los "archivos perdidos" que Diamante Blanco creo a cuatro Ónix negros perfectos y son las "Primeras nodrizas", que vieron a las otras tres Diamantes emerger de la joven y fértil tierra de Homeworld, pero eso son solo rumores sin fundamento registrados.

.

La Ónix de esta historia fue creada en Homeworld como uno de los primeros Cuarzos de la corte de Diamante Rosa y por si no lo mencioné anteriormente: **nuestra Ónix es de color negro**.

* * *


	2. Bitácora 1 5 9 3

**Steven Universe** no me pertenece es de **Rebecca Sugar y CN.** Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden? Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras luminosas.

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi Oc **Ónix**, un tipo de Cuarzo encargado de inteligencia, administración e investigación en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de cada capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que vayan apareciendo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Bitácora de Ónix**

Historias de la Era Tres

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bitácora de Ónix: **1 5 9 3**

* * *

He pasado las últimas cuarenta horas dando vueltas por el planeta, intentando encontrar el centro de información principal, es realmente increíble, todo en el planeta es completamente distinto a como era en mis tiempos aqui.

Todos los pocos recursos que quedaban en el planeta fueron utilizados hasta su límite, y ahora la gran metrópolis que vi en su momento dorado esta sobre los cimientos débiles de las viejas Guarderías...La Guardería **Alpha-Omega**...el lugar que me vio emerger hace Siete mil años ahora es un sitio desolado que usan las Off Colors para habitar. Se que en mi anterior bitácora mencioné que las Off Colors eran libres de ser como son, y es cierto. Ya no son perseguidas por Robonoides como antes, se les permite ser libres de ser quienes son mientras no entren a la ciudad, ni a ningún distrito!

JAJAJAJA, Oh por las Estrellas! cuando leí el reporte sobre ellas realmente creí que se les permitiría vivir con las demás Gemas normales en la ciudad, pero ahora que se qué no tienen permitido salir de ese agujero siento más tranquilidad en mi luz.

Tal y como esperaría de las Diamantes, saben que hacer para seguir manteniendo nuestro planeta perfecto. No son grandiosas?

Y de hecho, hace unas horas escuche por casualidad el cuchicheo de dos Perlas, comentaban que posiblemente se estuviera preparando una nave para llevar a las **Off Colors** a otro planeta, quizá un asteroide lo suficientemente lejano para que ellas "sean libres", que sean tan defectuosas como quieran, pero lejos de nuestro brillante imperio.

Claro, son solo Perlas las fuentes de información, tienen la gema llena de banalidades pero sin buenas compartiendo información entre ellas...mmm..quizá eso no sea lo más conveniente para abrir una interacción social en forma de conversación y ellas...

.

**TAP***

**ZAP***

.

**-No!! Paren**!

.

-Eh? Escuché algo, que guijarros pasa?...ah, estrellas, esto es interesante y... desagradable. En este momento me encuentro en las inmediaciones del Palacio de Jades, una pieza de arquitectura magnífica comparada a la que existía en la Primera Era.

Su tamaño se ha ampliado, abarcando un distrito completo y por ello el camino termina en un barranco hacia las Guarderías, justo en la orilla de este puedo divisar a una Ágata azúl, Dos Amatista y una Jasper, todas portan un diamante amarillo en sus uniformes y todas pertenecen a la primera generación. Al parecer están arrestando a alguna gema que salió de la Guardería?

No, no es eso...

* * *

_En lo profundo del callejón, apenas iluminado por el verde resplandor del Palacio, un par de hermosas Jades se abrazaba mirando con terror a las soldados Cuarzos que las habían estado persiguiendo por todo el distrito para finalmente tenerlas acorraladas con un precipicio a sus espaldas._

_\- Por favor, déjenos en paz- armándose de valor, intentando de no dejar salir una voz temblorosa, una de las Jades se posó firme ante las demás gemas- Tenemos permiso de vivir en el palacio de Jade, no somos Off Colors!- el desesperado gritó atravesó el silencio, su bella gema verde azulada brillaba al compás de la de su compañera, que se ocultaba a sus espaldas, una Jadeita amarilla.-Como se atreven a hacernos ésto!? Somos miembros de las cortes de Diamante Azul y Diamante Amarillo, somos de la ELITE!, LES ORDENO QUE NOS DEJEN EN PAZ!_

_Dicho eso, el silencio regreso al callejón. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de la Ágata, de las Amatistas o de la Jasper, todas solo se limitaban a mirar en silencio y con absoluto desprecio a sus víctimas, hasta que la gema azul de mayor rango rompió el silencio._

_-Eso no es relevante, ustedes ignoraron la advertencia y se siguieron mezclando con las Off Colors en secreto y no solo eso, se atrevieron a Fusionarse en un distrito donde esta prohibido hacerlo. Mi Diamante es piadosa y paciente, les permite vivir a esas defectuosas descoloridas y a ustedes las deja divertirse con la fusión SOLO cuando van a los bailes en el Palacio. No tienen ninguna razón para fusiónarse en el Palacio de Jade, alterando el orden y a las otras gemas, armaron un escándalo y lo saben, después de todo porque otra razón hubieran salido corriendo?_

_-Pe-pero nosotras, es que..._

_-No se moleste en explicar su Brillanteza, no servirá de nada, está claro que abusan del beneficio que mi Diamante les da, pero no más. Esta prohibido que Jade Azul corté 1WR y Jade Amarillo Corte 5WP regresen al Palacio de Jade y al distrito de Diamante Azúl y Amarillo-la voz de la Ágata era severa, su porte elegante y su gema perfecta brillo en el dorso de su mano cuándo el látigo electrónico salió de ella, largo y letal._

_Las demás soldados Cuarzo comenzaron a avanzar, invocando sus propias armas, obligando a las Jadeitas a retroceder, presas del miedo a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Hace dos años las habían Puffeado en pleno baile por fusiónarse y habían sido perdonadas, nunca creyeron que aquella amabilidad que mostraron sus Diamantes en los anuncios semanales sobre los cambios en el planeta fueran solo mentiras para mantener feliz a Diamante Rosa._

_Ambas se abrazaron, rogando por no ser arrojadas a la oscuridad, cuando siempre habían vivido bajo el resplandeciente y cálido rayo de luz de las diamantes, siempre siendo ellas mismas rodeadas de muchas otras como ellas, ahora su mundo perfecto se terminaría para siempre?_

_Una última vez suplicaron y sus llantos incesantes colmaron la paciencia de la terrorífica Ágata que con un movimiento de su látigo calló a una de las gemas, destruyendo su forma de luz._

_El grito ahogado de su compañera vino con una mirada rápida en busca de ayuda a cualquier parte, sus ojos en un pequeño instante divisaron en la oscuridad a un pequeño símbolo diamante en color rosado, algo totalmente nuevo en sus pocos milenios de vida._

_Un segundo puffeo se escucho antes de que pudiera terminar de extender su mano en busca de ayuda de aquella desconocida gema que portaba el emblema del la actual Máxima Líder de La Gran Autoridad Diamante del planeta: Diamante Rosa_

_Sus gemas fueron tomadas por la Jasper, sus fuertes brazos arrojaron a las criminales en direcciones es diferentes, en aquel profundo pozo de Eras pasadas y obsoletas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del olvido._

* * *

.

.

**Ónix**_ observó en silencio desde una esquina cercana, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho al escuchar el sonido de las gemas siendo Poofeadas, odiaba ese sonido, le traía recuerdos, muchos recuerdos nada lindos._

_Se mantuvo así, encogida sobre si misma, hasta que ya no escucho los pasos del pequeño batallón alejándose, sola en un mundo que tal vez pareciera distinto por fuera, pero por dentro aún era casi igual al que recordaba._

_Por un momento sintió esperanza. Miro a la lejanía, un brillo Blanco sobresalía entre todos los edificios, junto la nave muy especial. Ese lugar era su próximo destino._

.

.

.

* * *

**_Continúara_**

.

.

.

* * *

Datos de Gemas: **J A D E**

**El jade es conocido como "la reina de las gemas" porque trae al mundo aquellas virtudes como elamor al prójimo, lamodestiay elvalor. Confucio recomendaba su uso, ya que aquellos que la llevan consigo reciben todo su poder magnético.**

**Se considera que esta piedra brinda vitalidad a los muertos, razón por la cual el jade verde está presente en muchas de las tumbas de la cultura china.**

Se cree que esta piedra puede ejercer poder sobre el clima y que si es arrojada al mar con mucha fuerza provoca niebla, lluvia o incluso nieve.

* * *

**En la sociedad de las Gemas:**

Son gemas aristócratas del Planeta madre, pertenecientes a la Élite: Son parte de la corte y séquitos de las Diamantes.

Sus colores se dividen en dos grupos:

**_Jades no verdes/amarillos:_**

Plateado púrpura.

Naranja.

Rosa.

Azul grisáceo.

**Son miembros de la Corte de Diamante Rosa.**

**_Las Jades verdes/amarillas:_**

Tienen aspectos muy distintos, pero, parecen tener carácteristicas o elementos en común: Son gemas altas con faldas en forma de campana y son bastante delgadas. Se dividen en 2 grupos según la Diamante a la que adoran.

Las Amarillas son parte de la corte de

Diamante Amarillo y las Verdes son miembros de la Corte de Diamante Azul.

No son gemas hostiles ni participan en las guerras (por excepción de las Nefritas), pero aún así son capaces de invocar armas si así lo desean, pero no serían capaz de usarla: su arma es un abanico capaz de controlar la dirección, temperatura y velocidad del aire.

Son invitadas comunes a los Bailes de Diamante Rosa.


	3. Bitácora 9 2 7 3

**Steven Universe no me pertenece es de Rebecca Sugar y CN. Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza.**

**_Resumen_**: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden? Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras extremistas.

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi **Oc Ónix**, un tipo de Cuarzo encargado de inteligencia, administración e investigación en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de cada capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que vayan apareciendo.

Recuerden dejar un comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia u observación sobre este trabajo.

.

.

.

**_Bitácora de Ónix_**

**_Historias de la Era Tres_**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Bitácora de Ónix: 9 2 7 3_**

* * *

Finalmente he llegado al distrito de Diamante Blanco, que conecta directamente al palacio de las Diamantes donde se encuentra la Primera Computadora, la caja madre, base de datos de Billones de años de imperio.

El distrito que alguna vez brilló por luz propia, blanco e inmaculado como la luz de su Diamante, con cada estructura reflejando la perfección, ahora es un caos totalmente contrario a mis recuerdos.

Debido al cambio de poder que se ha sufrido en la sociedad, las gemas leales a Diamante Blanco se reuzaron a salir y a mezclarse con el resto de la prole.

Naturalmente, esto no les gustó nada a las gemas que se consideran "Liberadoras" o ""_Cristal Gems_"" de Homeworld. Un montón de revoltosas que se enfrentaron a los Topacios Blancos que fielmente habían vigilado la entrada al distrito, también a Cuarzos Blancos que protegían el interior, más de tres mil de ellas habían hecho de el gran muro su trinchera ante los ataques del exterior.

El lugar completo estaba casi destruido y en dos años Diamante Blanco no había puesto manos a la obra ante tales situaciones o eso es lo que pude escuchar de unas Zirconias que estaban saliendo del distrito cuando llegue.

Desde lo más alto de una torre de vigilancia, veo qué, para mí sorpresa, en lo que queda de las ventanas de los edificios, _Corales blancos_ se mantienen inmobiles con sus brazos levantados en las pose que toda gema de la nobleza que sea de la Corte Blanca debe hacer en cada momento, haciendo alusión a su Diamante.

Incluso puedo ver unas Zafiros Blancos pasear por el distrito, sus brillantes gemas brillan todas en sus pechos. Todas las Zafiros de Diamante Blanco tienen la gema en ese lugar en específico y según se, su visión del futuro les permite ver no solo el futuro mas probable de su alrededor o el de sus allegados, pueden ver el futuro de otros planetas con cientos de años de anticipación, son maravillosas. Su grupo es escoltado por su séquito que incluye a sus perlas, una por cada Zafiro, blancas y relucientes, puras Zirconias caminan un paso atrás de las Zafiros, junto a las _Cuarzos Rutilados_, guardaespaldas altamente eficientes, pedo verlas con sus uniformes dorados que combinan perfecto con las lineas que adornan su blanca piel.

Más allá de esa gran puerta puede verse la nave de la Diamante

Es increíble, está es la zona más caótica y con guerrillas pero aún así es una ciudad utópica que se mantiene a flote por la simple lealtad de sus Gemas a pesar cambio que ocurre fuera de sus muros. Como quisiera poder ser parte de ellas, defender sus muros, formar parte de sus séquitos, ser digna de llevar el diamante blanco en mi uniforme...pero eso no es posible. Mi propósito ya no es necesario...mi tiempo pasó sin que pudiera aprovecharlo.

Ya no seré necesaria?

Ya no soy digna, mis fallos y mi estatus nunca me lo permitirían. Me he vuelto obsoleta?... en un mundo tan roto como esté.

Solo pedo verlo desde la distancia, no puedo formar parte de ningún bando.

En que estrellas pensaba al creer que podría llegar a la Primera Computadora?

Soy una tonta.

* * *

_La grabación se terminó y Ónix se dejó caer lentamente, recargando su peso en el muro de grafito más cercano. La luz negra de su gema tiritaba, su mente estaba hecha un laberinto de tristeza y dudas._

_El lugar que esperaba encontrar intacto era apenas una sombra de lo que fue_.

_Miro con añoranza la cuidad del Diamante más puro de todos, en cada Cuarzo, en cada Zafiro, en cada Piedra Lunar, en todas las gemas de Diamante Blanco su emblema estaba presente_.

_En cambió, sobre su propio__ pecho, reposaba un pequeño Diamante rosado__. Apretó su puño contra __el. Ese emblema había condenado su pasado y ahora también_ _su presenté_.

_Cerro sus ojos al abrazar sus piernas, oculta en las sombras donde, por su color natural no podría ser distinguida por facilidad__, quedándose con la frustración invadiendo su mente al traerle recuerdos, dolorosos y demasiado claros a pesar de su antigüedad._

_Dentro la cuidad, el__ séquito de Zafiros y Zirconias se detenía abruptamente cuando una de las gemas videntes empezó a_ _exclamar_.

_"Cuidado! Cuidado!" gritaba una Zafiro tomando las manos de sus iguales, compartiendo su visión futura con ellas._

_"**La Ciudad Blanca, Las Gemas! todo caerá!!**_

**_TODOS ESTAN EN RIESGO!!_ "**

_Gritaron al unísono las Zafiros, un segundo después una gran explosión se escucho a la distancia. Polvo brillante nublo el ambiente y Ónix, con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida pudo presenciar por primera vez desde la Gran Guerra por la Tierra: una fusión._

_Una proyección de luz blanca, deforme, cambiante, rodeaba a tres gemas que giraban en el aire. Rápidamente un brazo apareció, luego otro, y otro más! una melena larga cayó hasta el piso y una cabeza dejó ver que la fusión media más de diez metros de altura._

_Una fusión de gemas de distinto tipo, estaba prohibida, era un crimen imperdonable en ese distrito a pesar de la libertad que supuestamente se tení__a. La__ luz se detuvo cuando la forma fue definida y quedó a la vista de todos. Un cuerpo humanoide con tres brazos, dos bocas y tres ojos._

_El color blanco era el más predominante en su cuerpo, mezclado con un verde opacó en sus miembros posteriores._

_Dos topacios brillaban en el dorso de cada mano y una esmeralda rectangular adornaba su frente._ Sus_ brillos cambiaron a uno dorado verdoso y perdieron su traslúcidad._

_Parecían un trío de Piritas._

Qué_ con furia empezaron a romper todo a su alrededor con sus puños Derrumbo la mayoría de las estructuras que estaban a su paso._

_Cuarzos y Topacios corriendo de un lado a otro intentando controlar la multitud que entró en pánico en cuanto vieron a ese fenómeno aplastar la mansión de las Zafiros, lamentablemente, aún quedaban unas_ _pocas gemas dentro del lugar._

_En medio del caos y del polvo Ónix corrió dentro del territorio Blanco, esquivando escombros, chocando con Perlas que gritaban presas del pánico ante la crisis de ver que sus Dueñas habían sido aplastadas_ _por_ _los miembros del gigante._

_Saltando sobre uno de los pocos edificios que quedaba en pie, pudo observar como esa abominable criatura se acercaba lentamente al palacio Diamante._ _Rugiendo y vociferando palabras inentendibles_, _como si intentara que su voz llegará a la Diamante que vivía dentro de esos muros._

_Ónix se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos al comprender cual era el objetivo de la fusión_.

**"Si llega a el, no solo las construcciones, Palacios y jardínes desaparecerán, la Primera Computadora será... Será!"**

_Sus pensamientos no terminaron de completarse en el peor de los escenarios cuando otra fusión apareció frente a ella, no tan grande como la destructiva fusión anterior, pero igual de poderosa._

_Una fusión de Cuarzos Lechosos. Una perfecta de tres soldados Cuarzos, blancos formó un cuerpo con cuatro brazos y solo un par de ojos grises. No media más de ocho metros de altura, pero era mucho más musculosa que la otra fusión, sumándole esto a que de sus manos, sus armas emergieron, combinandose en un pesado mazo de batalla que impactó directamente en el vientre de la otra fusión._

_Sin detenerse a ver quién ganaba Ónix siguió corriendo hacia el palacio._

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN DE LA BITÁCORA 9 2 7 3**!

* * *

ESTOY EN UN CAMPO DE BATALLA ENTRE FUSIÓNES!

ALGO COMPLETAMENTE INCREÍBLE! UNA DE ESAS FUSIONES TIENE LA INTENCIÓN DE ATACAR EL PALACIO Y LA OTRA BUSCA DEFENDERLO!

SOLDADOS CUARZOS SE HAN FUSIONADO PARA PROTEGER EL PALACIO! SON HERMOSAS!! NO CABE DUDA QUE SON LAS SOLDADOS EXCLUSIVAS DE DIAMANTE BLANCO ESTAN FUSIONADAS PARA COMBATIR Y ESTAN .. éstan...oh Estrellas!

ESTAN PERDIENDO!

* * *

_Ónix apenas alcanzó a agacharse cuándo el cuerpo de dos cuarzos blancos salió volando en su dirección, casi llevándose consigo a la piedra oscura.__Los__ Cuarzos Lechosos impactaron contra el muro más cercano del Palacio, haciendo un estruendo que dejó pasmadas a todas las gemas que se habían reunido a los pies del gran muro, todos armados y listos para combatir._

_Una__ de las Cuarzos que se había impactado contra el muro perdió su forma física en una nube de polvo y los trozos de su gema cayeron como lluvia brillante sobre los soldados._

Se_ había destrozado cuando su gema recibió todo el impacto en el momento de chocar._

_Entonces__ el pánico se desencadenó en las filas y Ónix pudo apreciar con decepción como todos los Cuarzos desertaban de la formación, dejando desprotegidos a todos aquellos que se habían ocultado tras el muro._

\- Maldita sea...Regresen a pelear estúpidas!-

_Fueron las palabras que abandonaron los blancos labios de Ónix antes de sentir algo a sus espaldas, un escalofrío la recorrió completa al notar la gran sombra que la cubría y lentamente giro el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con aquella gigante fusión, la miraban con sus tres ojos muy atenta, esperando a ver qué hacía._

_Ónix__ sabía que no podría pelear y salir victoriosa de ese enfrentamiento, su cuerpo y armas eran para defensa no era un Cuarzo de batalla.__ Si fuera una Ónix Mármol todo sería muy diferente.__Vio como la gigantesca Pirita levantó una de sus manos, lista para hacerla volar en un movimiento, se tragó el miedo lo mejor que pudo, se preparó para el impacto colocándose las manos sobre su esférica gema_, _apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos._

_Entonces__ una gran explosión se escucho y la sombra frente a ella desapareció, dejando en su lugar una nube de polvo que, lentamente, al disiparse dejó ver__ la hermosa figura gallarda de una Perla empuñando una espada_ que brillaba.

_Su rostro estaba quebrado a la altura de su ojo, un hermoso moño sujetaba su cabellera rosada y estaba envuelta en un traje rosado oscuro que combinaban con el par de zapatillas en sus delicados piés. La calidad de su gema se reflejaba en su hermoso color que Ónix reconoció de inmediato._

_-**Perla OV-4111**?- pregunto la Cuarzo cuando la vio burbujear a una de las topacios que había caído cerca de ellas._

_La Perla rosada se giró con sorpresa cuando escucho su nombre y encontrándose un rostro familiar._

**_Habían pasado más de Cinco mil años desde la última vez que se vieron._**

**_Una vez más solo eran una Perla Rosa y una Ónix Negro._**

**_Y a la vez, no._**

**_A pesar de ser gemas, ya no eran iguales a cómo fueron la última vez que se vieron._**

**_._**

**_Ahora, de ciertas maneras, ambas estaban rotas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Continuará.._**.

* * *

**C _O R A L E S -B L A N C O S_**:

_Los hermosos corales blancos son el resultado del coral en aguas profundas que se forma en el lecho marino a más de 150 metros de profundidad e incluyen fisuras y grietas. A menudo, estas formaciones naturales crecen lentamente tan poco como 1 milímetro por año, y a la larga variarán en tamaño desde estructuras pequeñas hasta extensos arrecifes de coral._

El_ coral blanco es un material orgánico y como cualquier otra piedra preciosa orgánica, los corales blancos no son piedras duras o durables. El coral blanco tiene una dureza de 3 a 4 en la escala Mohs, lo cual puede ayudar rápidamente a distinguir e identificar el coral de piedras preciosas de color similar como la cornalina, la rodonita o el granate espesartita._

Los_ corales blancos preciosos con una composición de carbonato de calcio tienen propiedades gemológicas específicas - combinadas con la forma translúcida u opaca del coral es fácil identificar el coral natural de las imitaciones o de materiales similares._

* * *

**En**** la sociedad gema**_:_

_Al ser una piedra relativamente orgánica y debido a tardar tanto tiempo el formarse es considerada una rareza, por esa razón solo la Corte de Diamante Blanco las posee.__Son más un complemento decorativo que un individuo funcional con la sociedad, algo parecido a las Perlas, pero su estatus es menor que estás._

Por_ lo general las Zafiros y Zircones posen una o dos en sus residencias que sirven la función de decoración en las ventanas, techos, patios y cómo adorno del recibidor._

Se_ sabe que pueden hablar, reír o hasta cantar, pero al no ser su función principal no se les ordena que lo hagan, ni siquiera entre otros corales._

Diamante_ Blanco tiene la mayor cantidad de Corales de todo Homeworld, un total de mil, que están repartidas por todo su lado del Palacio de las Diamantes y en su nave._

* * *


	4. Bitácora 7 0 4 3

**Steven Universe no me pertenece es de Rebecca Sugar y CN. Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza**.

**Resumen**: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden? Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras extremistas.

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi Oc Ónix, un tipo de Cuarzo encargado de inteligencia, administración e investigación en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de cada capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que vayan apareciendo.

* * *

•Recuerden dejar un comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia u observación sobre esta historia.

* * *

**Contestó comentarios de:**

•**eltioRob95**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el personaje te siga pareciendo interesante y la historia sea de tu agrado. No olvides darle amor a esta historia dándole su corazón de Favoritos y siguiéndola.

•**viruzpiratanoobxd**: No entendí muy bien todo tu comentario, pero si espero que te gustará, la trama irá avanzado lo más rápido que se pueda para contestar tus dudas. Dale amor a esta historia y ten la entre tus historias que sigues para ver cuándo subo nuevo capítulo.

•**Fans del Yuri:** Agradezco tu comentario! me.alegra tener más lectores. me motivan a continuar. Aprovechen ahora antes de que me lleguen los bloqueos jaja.

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

.

.

.

**Bitácora de Ónix**

**Historias de la Era Tres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bitácora 7 0 4 3**

* * *

_**Perla Oval**: _**Sistem/BOOT.PearlFinal.(1)Lote**-**_111/info.780/HW/ Diamante 4._**

**_Creación: E-1-, Homeworld -Faceta 3- Incubacion-901 /_****_Guardería Omega-12-/_****_Ciclo#790_****_Perla_****_Premium= específicaciones: para su empleo como asistente de Diamante Rosado._**

**Color por específicaciones: Rosa**

.

.

Realmente no sé cómo meter el código completo en este aparato. En fin, en qué estaba? Ah sí.

Bueno, es difícil explicar que ocurrió después de mi última bitácora.

Después del ataque en el distrito de Diamante Blanco, por parte de unas gemas terroristas, miembros de las "Cristal Gems", que fue frustrado por la intervención de una Perla Rosada:

Perla Ov4111.

Desde ahí todo es algo complicado.

Después de que la nube de humo fuera disuelta, miembros de la Guardia de Diamante Amarillo llegaron y tomaron en custodia a las renegadas...Y bueno

* * *

_El polvo blanco cubría por completo el piso del único espacio despejado en medio de los escombros del distrito._

_Soldados Cuarzos Lechosos formaban un círculo perfecto, manteniendo un perímetro para que el resto de las Gemas pudiera observar a las tres traidoras que habían orquestado el ataque que había costado bajas de cientos de gemas que aún permanecían destrozadas bajo los escombros._

_En medio del círculo , una aterradora Ágata había ordenado a sus Topacios Bancos y Amarillos mantener de rodillas al trío de gemas traidoras, ya que en cuanto se reformaron intentaron darse a la fuga._

_-Quitenme las manos de encima! Montón de imbéciles sin cerebros propios! Las destrozare! - completamente inmovilizada una Esmeralda tan verde y hermosa que se notaba que había estado a las órdenes de Diamante Amarillo como una de sus Capitanes de Armada intergaláctica._

_-Porqué siguen las órdenes de esa perdedora?! Ustedes son libres! Liberensé de esas órdenes! Son su propia gema! ya no servimos a los Diamantes!- La Topacio Blanco que gritaba a lado de la esmeralda tenía que ser sostenida por otras Topacios, un dúo que la mantenían con la cara pegada al piso._

_Ambas gemas renegadas habían renunciado a su deber, el Diamante de sus ropas habían sido remplazado por estrellas y las habían degradado de su estatus en la sociedad al incumplir las nuevas normas y traer destrucción._

_-Yo no quería formar parte de ésto! No quería atacar la ciudad de Mi Diamante! Soy leal a Diamante Blanco!! Perdone Mi Gema su Brillantez!- grito la otra Topacio con lágrimas en los ojos mirando fijamente a alguien en la multitud que las había aprisionado._

_Alguien que estaba aún lado de la Ágata Azúl y, quien se hizo aún lado para esperar la respuesta de la Gema que era el objetivo de las súplicas._

_Las miradas de todos los soldados y guardias ahí presentes se giraron al unísono a una Gema a la que no le habían permitido marcharse en paz desde que la encontraron entre los escombros protegiendo una Perla y a la Topacio que lloraba desconsolada_.

.

.

* * *

Enserio, porque me tenían que involucra?

Maldita seas Perla! En donde te metiste?

Gemas! Porque termine ahí!?

* * *

.

_**Ónix** se había vuelto el centro de atención de toda la multitud, tantas miradas sobre ella comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa, las voces a su alrededor era ecos que no podía entender, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí._

_Estaba tan confundida que estuvo a punto de ocultarse en su propia gema, pero la voz de la Ágata le hizo olvidarse de su "plan de escape"._

_-Su Brillantez, que ordena que se haga con estos trozos de tierra?- hablo con un tono completamente tranquilo y amable, algo que solo podían escuchar las Gemas de la nobleza por estar por encima de las Ágatas._

_-Eh? este... Porqué me pregunta a mi, yo...no tengo poder sobre ellas, yo solo soy, una gema de Diamante Rosa- la voz de Ónix salió en un susurro, estaba encorvada, como si intentara ocultarse como una tortuga y había dado un par de pequeño pasos hacia atrás cuando la Ágata se dirigió a ella._

_Una Ónix solo puede dar órdenes a los soldados bajo su mando en las guarderías, los asuntos sobre los castigós no le incumbian! además ahí estaban otras demás de Diamante__ Blanco, ellas debían decidir, no ella._

_La Ágata solo río dando un aire despreocupado_

_-Oh su Brillantez, que divertida ocurrencia! Usted claramente es de un estatus mayor que el mío, después de todo, el Diamante Rosado de sus ropas nos lo confirma- la Ágata señaló con un elegante movimiento de manos al pequeño emblema que la Ónix llevaba en su pecho._

_-Ahora que Diamante Rosado es la Nueva Líder Suprema de Homeworld usted tiene poder sobre todas nosotras, además mirese! es un **Cuarzo Ónix perfecto de la Era 1! que no solo salvo una Perla, usted también se encargó de detener a estas estúpidas piedras sin valor antes de que trajeran más destrucción!**_

_Una ovación se escucho a su alrededor alentada por las manos de la Ágata._

_Gritos y alabanzas que incomodaron a la gema celebrada._

_La cuarzo negro se hundió más entre sus hombros, abrazandose así misma, no por vergüenza, si no por miedo. Ahora que las veía de cerca, todas esas gemas eran muy diferentes a las que recordaba._

_Era un extraña en ese mundo._

_Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes._

_Y ahora que?_

_Estaba completamente sola en medio de esa multitud, todo por atrapar a la Perla Ov-4111 cuando la súperficie bajo sus pies se derrumbó y la burbuja de su mano se desvaneció en el aire._

_La había tomado en brazos, cubriéndola con su fuerte cuerpo de los escombros que caían. La gema rosa palido no dijo ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo, solo se limitaba a verla, con un pequeño brillo e inusual en su mirada._

_Cuando estuvieron finalmente seguras, y Ónix estaba a punto de empezar una conversación con su vieja conocida, está le entrego el Topacios Blanco sin burbuja, le dio una reverencia y se dio a la fuga, perdiéndose en el polvorín que se había levantado en el lugar._

_La vió correr en dirección al palacio y estuvo a punto de seguirla de no ser por los soldados Cuarzos que la rodearon._

_Se sentía como una estúpida por asustarse y por reflejo burbujear a la terrorista para demostrar que no estaba del lado enemigo. Hasta les había sonreído nerviosa y todo! Esperaba algún empujón o solo una mirada indiferente por su parte, eran Cuarzos de Diamante Blancos después de todo, pero no._

* * *

Ahora estoy aquí en medio de la multitud, igual de sola que antes.

Pero ya no es como antes, ahora tengo las vidas de tres gemas en mis manos.

Gemas que se olvidaron de su lugar y trataron de ir tras sus Diamantes para destruirlas. Este Planeta está en caos por culpa de gemas cómo estás.

Acaso se repite lo mismo en otras colonias? Volverán a intentar hacer algo tan estúpido como esto en cuanto estén libres?

No, no puedo permitirlo. Las Ágatas, Topacios y Cuarzos de todo tipo están intentando mantener el orden en el imperio por su propia cuenta!

Existen reglas para que no se hundan en caos total esté imperio...o lo que queda de él. Tengo que ser firmé! Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto...pero realmente que es verdaderamente correcto? No me queda claro como es el nuevo sistema!

* * *

**_Continúara_**...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**C U A R Z O - L E C H O S O/ B L A N C O:**

* * *

**El cuarzo blanco, también llamadocuarzo lechoso, es una variedad macrocristalina del mineral decuarzo. Éste es uno de los tipos más comunes y abundantes de óxido de silicio(SiO2).**

**Tiene un color que puede ir del blanco límpido hasta el blanco nebuloso o sucio. Precisamente este aspecto blanco y nublado de los cristales es lo que lleva a darle a esta variedad el nombre de "cuarzo lechoso".**

El** aspecto etéreo de los cristales de cuarzo blanco, tanto en los ejemplares translúcidos como en los opacos, hace que esta piedra semipreciosa sea muy atractiva tanto para ser usada en la industria joyera como para el esculpido de bellas figuras ornamentales.**

Se** asocia ocasionalmente con el oro en las venas hidrotermales.**

**Los buscadores de oro buscan afloramientos de vetas de cuarzo blanco o lechoso para localizar yacimientos de oro.**

**Muchos de los más bellos especímenes de oro se hallan en matrices de cuarzo blanco puro. Otros minerales con los que el cuarzo blanco suele ir asociado son larodocrosita, fluorita, calcita, galena, pirita, elbaitaymicas, entre otros.**

:

* * *

:

**EN**** LA SOCIEDAD DE LAS GEMAS:**

Los Cuarzos Blancos fueron especialmente diseñados para pertenecer a Diamante Blanco. Conforman la mayor parte de sus ejércitos y son parte de la Guardia Personal de Diamante Blanco. Protegen el distrito Blanco y tienen de los rangos más altos entre el ejército de Gemas que conquistan otros planetas.

Son relativamente parecidas a otras gemas, su apariencia solo varía en el color, la mayoría presenta piel dorada, cabellera corta, desordenada y blanca, ojos dorados.Se les ve usar uniformes dorados con botas grises y guantes blancos.

.

**HABILIDADES****:**

Su luz es capaz de generar un holograma que funciona como señuelo para el enemigo, mientras que el cuerpo y la gema real se vuelven invisibles para cualquier espectador cuando lo mira desde ciertos ángulos.

Sus armas principales llegan a ser: Espadas de dos manos, hachas de una mano, lanzas o sus propios puños.

.

**Desestabilizadores****:**

Al igual que las Topacios y Jaspers, las Cuarzos blancos tienen en su poder un desestabilizador de gemas, este tiene una función en particular:

Es capaz de inmobiliazar el cuerpo físico del enemigo (gema), haciendo que se desvanezca lentamente, aún si este se encuentra en el aire. Después de ser Poofeado, el cuerpo de la gema se regenera pasadas más de 60 horas.


	5. Bitácora 1 3 1 3

**Steven Universe** no me pertenece.

Sus dueños son **Rebecca Sugar y CN.** Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza. Sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Resumen**: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden?

Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras extremistas.

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi Oc **Ónix**, un tipo de **Cuarzo** encargado de inteligencia, administración e investigación en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de cada capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que vayan apareciendo.

Recuerden dejar un comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia u observación sobre este trabajo.

**Naturalmente, este fanfic puede contener o no, material de Steven Universe Future.**

Probablemente no en su mayoría, ya tenía una idea de está historia antes, así que solo tomaré algo de información si llega a ser útil.

Por cierto, soy la única que quería patear a Steven en cada capítulo? Me alegra que quiera ser bueno con las gemas corruptas y eso, pero con un Demonio! Que controle más su testosterona! sus berrinches va a traumar a más de una gema a este paso!

* * *

**Respondo a los comentarios de:**

•**viruzpiratanoobxd**:

Una vez más me aparece tu comentario en un formato extraño, pero aún así respondo tu duda: Recuerdas cuando a Steven lo llevaron a Homeworld para juzgarlo como Rose Cuarzo? No intentaron puffearlo, lo dejaron en su forma física, ya que una gema puede tardar demasiado en regenerarse y es un desperdicio de tiempo.

No las destrozaron ya que solo una Diamante puede dar esa orden.

Y no, está Esmeralda que presento, tiene su gema en su frente, no es la esmeralda de las aventuras de Lars.

**•Fans del Yuri:**

Gracias por comentar otra vez, espero poder responder tus dudas en este capítulo. Si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en comentar.

* * *

.

**Bitácora de Ónix**

**_Historias de la Era Tres_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

El silencio más hermoso es el que se escucha en las Guarderías de **Homeworld**. Sin viento, sin animales o algún factor que lo interrumpa. Solo el silencio tan profundo y bello como el espacio sideral.

Y de repente, un estallido acompaña a una luz.

La tierra fértil se ha calentado y se abre para dar paso a un nuevo ser.

Una criatura de cuatro miembros, una cabeza, y una piel tan gris que puede confundirse con el negro de la piedra de donde salió.

Y en su centro, una esfera negra brilla suavemente.

Abre sus orbes blancos que ya saben su propósito, su misión y su única verdad en el mundo.

Es una **Gema**.

Es una **Ónix**

Y solo tiene un propósito.

.

.

* * *

**Bitácora de Ónix 1 3 1 3**

* * *

Una cortina de polvo se levanta a mi alrededor, todo está en blanco, tan inmaculado y perfecto, justo así debe ser la luz de una gema.

Pero este polvo no es la luz que busco. Este polvo son solo las ruinas de la ciudad más sagrada de este planeta.

Han pasado ya varias horas ya del ataque y el polvo no se disipa.

Y yo, estoy segura que mi decisión fue acertada. Entregar la custodia, la jurisdicción de esas gemas...de esas traidoras a la Ágata fue lo correcto.

**Yo solo puedo decidir sobre las gemas que he ****creado**.

**Y al parecer, no fuí la única que creo gemas propensas a traicionar su propósito.**

Realmente somos un fracaso. No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto.

.

.

* * *

.

_Las nube blanca se dispersó y solo dejó un suelo de polvo color marfil._

_La Gema oscura camino en silencio entre los escombros, escalando estructuras demolidas y llegando al lugar que fue el blanco de un atentado hace ya pocas horas. La Ónix se arrodilló al pie del muro que rodeaba el palacio, buscando entre el polvo aquellos trozos blancos y cristalinos de las valientes cuarzos caídas en batalla._

_Las coloco en sus apendices para tocar y las observó. Sus cortes exagonales, su faceta y hasta podía adivinar el tipo de planeta en qué se habían gestado, después de todo, ella era una ingeniería en ese campo._

_Habían pasado ya más de seis mil años desde la última vez que vio y tocó gemas destrozadas, guerreras que habían defendido el orden del imperio, pero para Ónix, solo fueron pocos días._

_A cuántas hermanas había tenido que ir a recoger a los campos de batalla en pedazos?_

_A cuántas hermanas vió partir con orgullo para nunca volver?_

_Muchas de ellas era cercanas, casi todas fueron hechas por ella, las incrustó en la superficie terrestre, las vió crecer cada día y fue ella la que las recibió el día que emergierón._

_Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al recordar a la perfección cada uno de sus rostros, su absoluta sorpresa al salir de la tierra y la alegría de empezar su existencia._

_-...Lo siento...- El sollozó apenas logró salir de sus labios, las lágrimas habían cubierto por completo su rostro y una expresión de absoluto dolor, angustia mezclados con arrepiento y odio se mostraba en su cara. No paso mucho para que su llanto se dejara salir con más fuerza, a pesar del esfuerzo que ponía al reprimirlo, apretó los trozos de gemas y las pego a su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su cuerpo, lágrimas de arrepentimientos._

_Pues ella había creado gemas cómo esas, solo para enviarlas a morir a una guerrera sin sentido, y había sido ella la que uso sus restos para crear **abominaciónes**._

-_No, no...oh estrellas.._._lo siento tanto_!

_Soltó con prisa los restos de gema, como si le quemaran_,_ mirando con repugnancia sus propio cuerpo, llorando y temblando como el ser débil y patético que era, el ser que siempre había sido._

_No merecía tocar a otras gemas, no era digna de tocar gemas creadas por otra Ónix, no después de lo que había hecho...**lo que había hecho**?_

_Un resplandor rosado atravesó su mente, trayendo con el un fugaz recuerdo: una cabellera rosada, un cuarzo alto y de hermosa forma, una voz profunda que calaba en la mente de todos a su __alrededor un día de sol en su primera guardería_, _y_... **_Rebelión_**

_Las lágrimas se detuvieron y su cuerpo tembló al recordar el origen de toda desgracia._ _Su__ garganta se cerró, dejando ahogado un gritó que le trajo todo el pasado doloroso de regreso a su mente._

**_Era su culpa!_**

_Era su maldita culpa__! Si tan solo ese día se hubiera dado cuenta de que..._

\- **Te quedarás ahí?**

**.**

* * *

_**Ónix** se levantó con lentitud, dejando que sus esferas de visión estudiarán la apariencia de aquella **Perla**._

_Aquel delicado y glamuroso vestido había desaparecido, dejando un simple traje rosa oscuro cubriéndole hasta el cuello, pero dejando sus piernas delgadas y blancas al aire, para ser cubiertas por dos medias largas del mismo color, con sus pies envueltos en delicadas y reforzadas zapatillas de cinta oscura. Un ligero rastro de lo que fue alguna vez su falda transparente ahora cubria su cuello hasta los hombros en un tono rosado mucho mas claro._

_Y en su vientre, un rombo perfecto se abría, denajdo descubierta su gema._

_Era hermosa, aún si ahora su ropa era todo lo contrario a su apariencia anterior._

_Su cabello que antes estuviera formando dos adorables moños a los lados de su cabeza, ahora estaba formando un solo moño en su nuca, mal enredado, con uno que otro mechón sobresaliendo._

_Pero quizá lo que más había cambiado en ella era su rostro, antes era uno tranquilo, amable y perfecto en todo sentido dignó de una Perla de calidad Premium, ahora estaba atravesado por una grieta que elimino su ojo izquierdo por completo, dejando solo una fisura rosada._

_Ya no había rastro de sonrisas o amabilidad natural que eran propias de las perlas, era como si todo eso se hubiera escapado por las fisuras, dejando a simple vista solo un cascaron serio y vacío de sentimientos._

_-_**Perla**_...- alcanzo a decir cuando, de la nada, sintió uno de los apéndices para tocar de la perla sobre su rostro, estudiaron, viajaron y midieron su rostro con delicadeza, bajando por su grueso cuello, sus anchos hombros y el prominente pecho que finalizaba en una __negra esfera._

_La perla la miro por un instante y logro disipar cualquier duda que tuviera sobre la identidad de aquella Ónix._

_Pasados largos minutos de silencio, una pregunta salió al aire._

_-_**Perla, que estás haciendo aquí?-**_ Comenzó la Ónix cuando la Perla dejó salir un suspiro_, _separándose de ella, mirando sus pies._

**-Ja, después de ocho mil años, solo va a preguntar que hago fuera del palacio?-**_ respondió ella_ _con poca gracia mientras cruzaba sus brazos, dándole a su acompañante una mirada socarrona.- _**Esperaba algo distinto, como... ya sabe, comentarios sobre mi nueva apariencia o acerca de mi nuevo maquillaje**_-señalo aquella fisura tan_ _obvia en su faz._ -**O**** quizá alguna pregunta sobre como logré salvarte a ti y a este palacio de un solo golpe.**

_Una pequeña risa escapó de la Ónix junto a una sonrisa, estiró su cuerpo y envolvió a la perla en un abrazo apretado, necesitado que parecía partirla en dos en cualquier momento. La gema rosada solo abrió su ojo con asombro, quedándose completamente inmóvil, antes de corresponder el acto de igual manera_ _pasados ya un par de minutos._

_-_**Estaba preocupada por ti**.- _susurro la Ónix en un jadeó bajo y triste._

_-_**Oh!, vaya, quien lo diría****?! Tienesentimientos más allá de la disciplina!-** _Le respondió la Perla con sorpresa fingida._

-**Sabes bien que en aquel entonces yo no podía**...-

-**Yo lo se, lo sé bien, pero al menos...al menos me hubiera llevado lejos de ellas, lejos de su control, no importaba si era destrozada o rejuvenecida...solo quería alejarme**...

**_-_Lo siento Perla, lo siento mucho...**

**-No se disculpe...se que no podías estar en su contra...ni siquiera después de que ella no lo logro**...

_El abrazo se apretó aún más y el silencio regreso a su conversación._ _Mirando cada una algo distinto en la espalda de la otra._

_Una Perla creada para servir a un Diamante y la Ónix que creo...a esa Perla..._

_Soltando el abrazo, la gema oscura soltó a la otra y se alejo un par de pasos sin mirarla directamente._

_-_**Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con usted...a decir verdad, me da tranquilidad ver un rostro familiar**-_dijo la Perla con una calma que no proyectaba ni un poco de alivio, su voz estaba vacía_, _igual que su mirada._

-**Perla... qué te ocurrió? Qué ocurrió? en estos milenios? por favor, dimelo. Cada detalle, cada cosa que pueda hacerme entender cómo este imperio termino como un montón de barro, yo no**...

_-_**Nunca podría explicar realmente que ocurrió. Pase más de ocho mil años bajo el control de Diamante Blanco** **y seguramente esto es tan nuevo para mi como para usted. Hasta hace pocos días, me la pasé encencerrada en Palacio.**

-**Qué?**

-**Pero puedo llevarle donde si estén las respuestas**, **creó que ambas necesitamos un poco de ayuda para ponernos al corriente****, yo no logré activarla. Es información demasiado grande para una Perla**

**_\- _****La Primera Computadora_-_** _Los ojos de Ónix brillaron ante la posibilidad de la ntrar las respuestas que necesitaba._

**_\- _Le llevaré a ella, a cambio, debe hacer algo por mi**...

**_-_Qué puede hacer una gema obsoleta como yo?**

**_-_Sacarme de este planeta.-**_Respondio con seguridad**\- **_Puede** pilotear una nave de combate?**

**-Claro, pero...Porque una nave de combate?** **No sería más fácil usar un portal?**

**\- No todas las gemas pueden salir de Homeworl. Solo la corte de Diamante Rosa tiene permiso de abandonar el planeta mientras tengan un solo destino: SWN13****. No pueden ir a otro planeta más que a ese.**

**-La colonia de Rosa****, fue terminada entonces?**

**-Si, bueno, No, sobre eso, es complicado de explicar. **

**-Perla, No comprendo..****.está tu memoria bien, tienes problemas de comunicación a causa de tu herida?**

**_-_No, no, yo. Verá, el asunto es...que yo no tengo permiso de abandonar el planeta por medio de portales, todo el sistema de tele-transporte está configurado para no dejarme salir de Homeworl.**

**-Sabes la razón de esa restricción?**

**-Por ser... la Perla que le perteneció a Diamante Rosa... creó.**

**-Qué? Pero, eso fue hace...y aparte tu estás? Entonces Diamante Rosa te...?**

**-No...no ella. Más bien, por orden de las otras Diamantes****. Y Rosa...Ella ya no...**

**-Basta, ya no digas nada más, es demasiado complicado, me confunde. Mejor aclaremos todo en la primera computadora. Entonces cumpliré con el trato.**

**-Si, ah...creo que debo pedirle otra cosa más.**

**-Bien, considerando que salvaste mi gema de un quiebre inminente...de una forma que aún no comprendo, siendo tu una Perla. Que otra cosa puedo hacer por ti?**

**-Ayudarme a secuestrar a una gema en específico?**

**-Qué!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**P E R L A (ROSA**)_

* * *

**Datos generales, del conocimiento humano:**

Las perlas constituyen la concreción esférica que se forma alrededor de cuerpos extraños, entre el manto y la concha de determinados moluscos bivalvos como las madreperlas u ostras perlíferas.

Las Perlas pueden ser esféricas (perfectamente redondas o casi), simétricas (ovales proporcionadas o en forma de gota) o barrocas (abstractas o irregulares).

Las perla es la más antigua de las gemas conocidas y fue considerada como la más valorada durante siglos. Tiene un rango de colores que va desde el blanco al negro, incluyendo los plateados, crema, champagne, verde dorado y azul.

omo todas las piedras preciosas, las perlas tienen un significado simbólico especial.

Han sido consideradas de buena suerte y han simbolizado la pureza, la castidad, la humildad y la inocencia, porque el comienzo de su vida es un simple grano de arena que se transforma en una gema preciosa. Antiguamente, se pensaba que las perlas eran **"lágrimas de la luna".**

ORIGEN DE LAS PERLAS ROSAS

Las perlas naturales rosas son extremadamente raras y por definición deben ser formadas sin la intervención humana. Casi todas las perlas de hoy en día son cultivadas, ya sea en agua dulce o salada. Las perlas de Akoya y las de los Mares del Sur, ambas variedades de agua salada, pueden producir perlas rosas naturalmente; sin embargo, las perlas de agua dulce se pueden teñir de rosa luego de haberlas recogido. La perla rosa del Caribe es una perla especialmente hermosa, creada por un congrio. Sólo se encuentra una perla rosa entre cien mil conchas, y el congrio se ha convertido en una especie en extinción. Estas perlas tienen una cualidad única que produce "llamas" cuando se la examina debajo de una lámpara.

.

.

**PERLAS EN HOMEWORL:**

LasPerlas son una raza deGemascreadas para servir a otras que posean un rango superior, ya sea como asistentes personales/sirvientas. Por lo tanto, están en el escalón más bajo de la pirámide de clases sociales Gema.

Comunmente son fuentes de entretenimiento para sus dueñas.

Las Perlas son creadas únicamente para servir a otra Gema. Se sabe que solo a las Gemas de más alto rango se les permite tener sus propias Perlas, por lo que el poseer una Perla es un símbolo de gran estatus entre lasGemas.

Los rasgos notables de las Perlas son sus cuerpos delgados y altos con cabezas redondas y narices en forma de cono.

Las perlas tienen un alto interés en verse bien.

Al ser sirvientas, comunmente son tratadas con desprecio y sin respeto, debido a que carecen de poderes o habilidades únicas que les den alguna otra utilidad, ésto, sin embargo, puede ser cambiado en el momento en que la Perla se configura a la hora de su primera aparición física o con ayuda de Shell (I A a cargo de la Guardería de Perlas en el planeta PL2479-Colonia0932(1-2).

Dependiendo de la configuración, estás gemas pueden servir como Pilotos, Asistentes de Ingeniería o Guardaespaldas personales, Claro, estás configuraciónes comunmente no son ocupadas.

* * *

**_[!!F E L I Z_**

**_N A V I D A D_**

**_A_**

**_T O D O S_**

**_M I S_**

**_L E C T O R E S!!]_**

**_(2019)_**

*


	6. Bitácora 2 0 2 0

**Steven Universe no me pertenece. Es bastante obvió no? xD Sus dueños son la hermosa Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon N. Yo solo escribo esto para sacar una idea de mi cabeza. Sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. Solo para el disfrute de los lectores y el mío propio.**

* * *

**Resumen**: Como estan adaptándose las gemas del Imperio al nuevo cambio de gobierno y orden?

Estarán todas de acuerdo con el cambio o se resistirán como conservadoras extremistas.

* * *

En esta historia trato de tocas muchos puntos de vista a través de mi Oc Ónix, un tipo de Cuarzo encargado de inteligencia, administración e investigación en las colonias que ha estado toda una Era sin tener forma física y de un momento a otro despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que recuerda.

En la parte final de cada capítulo iré incluyendo datos sobre las gemas que vayan apareciendo.

Recuerden dejar un comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia u observación sobre este trabajo. Denle amor con un corazón, para que estén al pendiente de cada nuevo capitulo!

**Naturalmente, este fanfic puede contener o no, material de Steven Universe Future.**

Probablemente no en su mayoría, ya tenía una idea de está historia antes, así que solo tomaré algo de información si llega a ser útil. (Cómo Guarderías, Otros planetas, gemas, poderes, etc)

• Por supuesto, si tienen dudas o alguna recomendación, son libres de comentarlos.

* * *

.

.

**Bitácora de Ónix**

**Historias de la Era Tres**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_El sonido de las pisadas rápidas hizo eco en todo el largo pasillo amarillo, los muros seguían al fugitivo, mirándolo fijamente en silencio._

_Un camino de lágrimas de cristal eran el único rastro que la gema dejaba tras de si, haciendo prácticamente inútil su huída._

_Corrió con toda su fuerza._

_Más de una vez se giró para saber si los pasos que creía escuchar la alcanzaban._

_Un chillido comenzó a salir de sus labios cuando divisó una sombra a lo lejos._

_Hasta que finalmente el miedo la obligo a esconderse en un rincón oscuro bajo una escalera, pequeño y alejado de toda la luz que podría delatarla._

_Se limpió las lágrimas con desesperación, tallando sus mejillas marcadas en negro, tapándose la boca con fuerza para no llorar, para que no la escuchen y la lleven de regreso a ese lugar._

_Todo queda en silencio._

_Su luz comienza a recomponerse lentamente, como el goteo de sus lágrimas._

_Y cuando finalmente está por recuperar su cordura, un cegador resplandor le hace entender que no importa lo rápido que corra, o lo bien que se esconda:_

_Al final, ellas la encontrarán, ellas la regresarán a esa silla y la obligarán a sonreír para su deleite._

_Una mano aparece y su voz se apaga presa del terror, sus manos se aferran al piso y con todo el valor que le queda, se resiste a qué aquellos blancos dedos la saquen de su escondite._

_-Que haces ahí luz de estrella? No es hora de jugar sabes?_

_-Tenemos una gran fiesta, no querrás perdertela, o sí?_

_-Ven a jugar..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bitácora 2 0 2 0**

* * *

Nos adentramos al palacio.

Tan brillante e inmaculado como hace seis mil años, aún si su estructura sufrió modificaciones, sigue conservando algo de su esencia original. Es mucho más alto, tiene más pisos, corredores y salones, ya no solo se limita a la cámara de extracción Azul, el Salón del Trono y los salones exclusivos para cada diamante junto a sus habitaciones, salas de reuniones y centros de comando.

Ahora es mucho más grande.

Pero el acceso es más restringido, hay más "miradas" en cada muro. El triple de guardias custodian cada pasillo y puertas. No entiendo por qué razón el interior está tan fortificado y el exterior tan desprotegido.

Es como si lo hubieran convertido en una impenetrable fortaleza para que nadie entre ni salga de aquí.

**_-Qué es eso?_**

* * *

Ónix salto en su lugar cuando la cara de Perla se acercó de repente a su brazalete de registros, quedando su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, interrumpiendo la grabación de la nueva Bitácora.

Había sido tan silenciosa las últimas horas, ni siquiera hacia ruido al caminar que la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Era aterradora.

-Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó inocentemente la gema de servicio mirando insiste el aparato de grabación. Los artefactos de la Segunda Era eran completamente distintos a los que ella conoció en su época.

Ahora las pantallas eran distintas, la capacidad de memoria era superior y nuevos modelos eran exclusivos para cada tipo de gema. Perlas, Cuarzos, Granates, y las propias Diamantes usaban un solo modelo durante la Era Uno.

Pero en la Era Dos por lo general era un trabajo para Peridots el registro de información de misiones, que pasan años registrando los avances de sus colonias.

Y hablando de Peridots...el brazalete que portaba la ónix era considerablemente pequeño, no estaba hecho para un cuarzo de su tamaño.

-Es un lindo color verde oscuro, combina con...-la Perla callo sus palabras cuando alzando su vista para buscar la mirada de la otra, solo para encontrarse con una sombra desconfiada, extraña y...algo más, que era difícil distinguirlo -Usted...-Trato de empezar una conversación, pero un ligeramente brusco movimiento por parte de la ónix la aparto un par de pasos, sin dañarla en lo absoluto. Solo alejando la mientras el brazalete era guardado dentro de su esférica gema negra

-No es relevante para nuestra misión, no le des importancia, es solo parte de mi programación. Las Bitácoras diarias ya no es relevantes para mí existencia, pero aun lo hago- Le respondió apresurada, empezando a dar pasos rápidos en otra dirección.- Solo sigamos.

Después de un par de pasos, la Perla al fin le habló.

-Mi Cuarzo, esa es la dirección equivocada, debemos seguir por el sendero de la derecha para llegar más rápido a los Salones Rosados.

-Ah...claro.

.

Mientras la ónix se alejaba por la dirección correcta, Perla solo la miraba inmóvil, abriendo distancia con ella.

Parpadeo con su única esfera de visión y la siguió en silencio, estaba acostumbrada a ser puesta de lado cuando llegaba a incomodar a las gemas a su alrededor, le había pasado muy seguido con su diamante, era bastante común.

Pero ahora mismo hubo algo diferente.

A diferencia de Rosa esta Ónix ni le empujó con intención de arrojarla lejos ni le dio una mala mirada.

No estaba molesta con ella.

Ni soltó un **grito** de enojó para reprenderla

**Gritó?**

-Ah...Auch...!-Un dolor le hizo quejarse ante aquel pensamiento.

Frunció el seño y llevo su mano a la herida de su rostro.

A través de las fisuras se podía persivir una extraña y dolorosa vibración parecido a lo que sienten las gemas cuando un desestabilizador las alcanza, solo que esta vez, era como un chispazo pequeño, pero estremecedor.

Aquella sensación trajo de vuelta un color rosado a su mente ya sin luz.

Y el chispazo se volvió una descarga.

Una que iluminó la oscuridad en la que caminaban.

-Ah! **Ahhgr! Ahh!!**

-Qué?! Perla, que está... **Perla**.!?

La auténtica salvadora del castillo cayó de rodillas en aquel estrecho pasillo, su grito agudo hizo eco en cada esquina polvorienta, llamando la atención de pequeños guijarros con ojos curiosos. Era una zona abandonada por lo tanto no tenían que preocuparse por qué alguna de las Diamantes las oyera. Pero aun asi podía llamar la atención de algún guardia.

La Ónix auxilio de inmediato a la gema sin saber que hacer en realidad, solo pudo optar por envolverla con sus brazos cuando la luz de está comenzó a desestabilizar su forma física, por un instante, su antigua forma se manifestó, aquella que usaba al servicio de Diamante Rosa pero solo duró unos instantes.

Se retorcía, su cuerpo se deformaba y su voz se cortaba entre gimoteos. A su alrededor, la cascada de hebras rosadas se vencía ante la gravedad, cubriendo los hombros de la mas delgada, aquel ataque le había soltado el ondulado cabello rosado

Todo solo duró menos de un minuto, cuando la voz de la Onix termino de llamarla, la Perla se dejó caer entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ellos como si estuviera pegada con cemento. Y de su grieta en el rostro una pequeña rosa chispa salió para desvanecerse en el vació, algo que la Ónix logro ver, justo como las lágrimas del ojo sano de su dueña.

Ónix la miró por un momento cuando está se separó de sus brazos, dejándose caer aun lado en el piso, completamente atónita, rogando por una explicación sin decir una palabra. En sus ojos blancos se podía leer una auténtica angustia por no poder ayudar a su, amiga? Guía?

-Qué rayos ha sido eso?-Le cuestiono una vez más cuando al fin tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pié.

Estaría rota su gema? No, a primera vista esta completa y sin grietas o golpes algunos.

Su energía tendría algún defecto? Su estado fue causado por el control que Diamante Blanco tenia sobre ella?

-Ya basta, se en que piensas, y no. No es ninguna de esas cosas lo que causa estos episodios de vez en cuando...Esto-Le pidió señalando las grietas de su cara- fue causado por Rosa, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Sus delgadas piernas flaquearón un instante y su peso la obligo a recargarse entre la pared y el brazo de su acompañante.

-Si, si lo se-Le respondió- pero Perla, eso fue hace mas de Seis mil años. Y si no recuerdo mal, di órdenes para que te llevarán al Arrecife, los reportes dijeron que tu gema fue reparada. Esto debe ser causado por algo más.-Ambas retomaron su camino con lentitud, nuevamente envueltas en la oscuridad.

-Si, Arrecife me reparo, reconstruyo mi fisura física. Pero según ella, este defecto no puede ser reparado. Ni por ella, ni por la propia Rosa.- Llegaron a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, de no ser por una abertura entre los muros y el piso realmente sería uno.

Con dificultad, entraron para encontrarse solo con un pequeño escalón que las conducía a un abismo aún más abajo. Tomadas de la mano, se dejaron caer dentro de una de las burbujas creadas por la perla.

-Como es posible algo así?-retomaron la conversación después de una hora de camino, ya habían tocado el fondo y, en vista de que la Perla había usado demasiado poder en aquella esfera, la Ónix se encargo de cargarla sobre si espalda. Francamente no sabía que decirle, sus conocimientos tampoco podían darle solución a una condición como esa, por eso solo dejo salir aquella pregunta.

-Yo, no estoy muy segura. Solo, no desaparece, no importa cuántas veces me regenere, se queda en mí-sus delgadas falanges se pasearon lentos por el lugar en el que alguna vez hubo una cuenca.

-Y esos ataques de energía? que tan frecuentes son? Eres acaso la única gema que hay en Homeworld que pase por algo así?-En medio de la oscuridad que tenían por delante, una minúscula luz empezó a aparecer, haciéndose más grande paso a paso.

-Son muchas preguntas, pero es de esperarse que esté interesada en un defecto como este.

-Eres mi creación Perla, es mi deber mantener a mis creaciones en buen estado para...-

-Para que exactamente?-le respondieron con voz seca -Servir? Obedecer? Ya no tengo dueña, mi querida Cuarzo -Le susurro lentamente mientras enterraba su puntiaguda nariz entre sus oscuros cabellos, daba un cosquilleo agradable estar en ese cabello enmarañado-no le sirvo a nadie en realidad, solo soy una perla sin dueño. Un accesorio que cualquiera podría reclamar- Sus brazos rodearon el cuello oscuro y pego mas su pecho a la ancha espalda de su acompañante -Solo te tengo a ti ahora.

-Es un ofrecimiento inesperado, realmente estas dispuesta a servir nuevamente? Servirme a mi?- El eco de sus voces rebotaba en cada pared que las rodeaba, sin esperar una respuesta a la pregunta que quedo en el aire, siguió el camino estrecho frente a ella, hasta que una luz se diviso, tenue, cálida, rosada.

Sus pasos pararon, y la conversación se retomo -Es aquí?

-Si-le respondió la perla mientras caminaba y posaba sus delgadas falanges en el muro iluminado tecleando un par de veces algo invisible, viendo como las manos de la más alta se posaban sobre las suyas. Estaba detrás de ella, ahora la ónix enterraba su rostro en su cabello suelto

-Qué?-Le cuestiono cuando las pared frente a ellas se empezaba a partir en dos, permitiendo que un delgado rayo de luz se filtrara e iluminara sus miradas. rosa y blanco se encontraron un momento antes de que algo entrara con fuerza a su escondite a medio abrir, empujándolas de regreso a la oscuridad.

Confundidas y asustadas buscaron al intruso con la mirada, la Perla saco su espada de su gema mientras que la ónix se incorporaba con el intruso entre sus fuertes manos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando algunas gotas calidad le empaparon la mano y una suplica la hizo temblar de emoción.

-Ocultenme de ellas, se los ruego-Chillo una gema rosada, pequeña y completamente desesperada- encierren me en una burbuja, pero por favor, por favor, no me hagan volver alla!-Lagrimas de cristal recorrieron las negras marcas en las mejillas de una espinela con su gema en el pecho. Si Ónix no recordaba mal, aquella gema estaba en una posición contraria a la que vio la última vez.

-**Spinel**, cálmate y mírame. Mírame!-Perla tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la gema cuando el muro se cerro otra vez y quedaron ocultas al mundo.

Al otro lado unos pasos apresurados se oyeron y muchos gritos y preguntas fueron lazadas al aire, por el sonido de cada paso y los tonos de voces, aquella espinela era perseguida por Amatistas.

Al escucharlas ajelarse la gema de corte corazón solo pudo asentir entre gemidos no despegando ni un segundo sus ojos de la otra gema de color rosado. -Te sacare de aqui entiendes? Debes parar de llorar o nos encontraran, controla tu luz, o Blaco sabra donde estas okey?

-No! NO! NO QUIERO QUE ELLA VENGA! SÁCAME! LIBERAME! NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS AQUI!!-El grito hizo eco en las paredes que las rodeaban, llegando a uno de los agudos oídos de un soldado Amatista. En menos de un segundo el escuadrón estaba de nuevo del otro lado de la pared, intentando saber de donde provenía aquel sonido.

La pared frente las gemas infiltradas comenzaba a abrirse una vez más, la desesperación les cayó encima como un trozo de carbón y con una sola mirada entre ellas un plan se hizo presente.

No había tiempo para hablar o correr.

Solo quedaba una salida.

En un segundo la perla atravesó a la espinela y así misma a la vez mientras se abrazaban.

Sus gemas encerradas en una burbuja de oscuridad, manteniéndose ocultas de la vista de las amatistas que solo encontraron a una ónix temblando en medio de la oscuridad, fingiendo demasiado bien el pánico y la desesperación que realmente sentía en ese momento.

El secuestro había sido un éxito.

Ahora la verdadera prueba sería para la nodriza del Kinder Garden. Llegar a la sala de inteligencia era imposible.

.

.

* * *

**E S P I N E L A:**

.

Información humana sobre la gema preciosa:

Es un óxido de magnesio-aluminio duro y vítreo que ha sido usado como piedra preciosa durante siglos.

La espinela se encuentra en una gama de colores, incluyendo rosado-rojo, lavanda-violeta intenso, azul claro u oscuro, naranja, amarillo, marrón y negro.

Se cree que el nombre espinela viene de la palabra latina, "spina", que significa espina, debido a su forma cristalina puntiaguda, o de la palabra griega para "chispa", en referencia su color claro. La espinela ha sido extraída durante siglos y una de las espinelas históricas más famosas se conoce como el "Rubí del Príncipe Negro".

* * *

**HOMEWORLD**:

Hasta la fecha, solo se tiene registrada la creación de cuatro espinelas, siendo el segundo lote más pequeño creado por orden de una Diamante.

Siendo todas gemas de corte corazón solo variando en el color(azul cobalto, rosa claro, naranja vivido y gris) , cada una está al servicio de una Diamante para servirle dando entretenimiento a las cortes de cada matriarca, pero solo se sabe que una de ellas ha cumplido tal función sirviendo a Diamante Rosa.

El resto del lote está bajo el poder de Diamante Blanco.

La apariencia de las espinelas es sencilla y graciosa, buscando darle un equilibrio entre elegancia y diversión. Cuerpos flexibles, voces alegres y la habilidad de evolucionar sus conocimientos para mantener a las diamantes entretenidas.

De programación serviciale, dócil, alegre, hiperactiva y curiosa sin llegar al extremo del egoísmo.

Su creación se llevó a cabo en la Guarde Delta del Planeta E5P1n3 del Sistema RV81-7A.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Gracias a Fans del Yuri por seguir está historia.

Y a todos aquellos que entraron y leyeron hasta aquí, espero que les gustará.

dejen sus comentarios para saber si se va entendiendo la trama por favor.

hasta el siguiente capítulo


End file.
